fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Parks
Joseph Parks is the deuteragonist of the Shardsverse series. He is the childhood friend and best friend of the protagonist, Rosa Everrin, and a senior at Evergreen High. Joseph is an orphan who was raised by his grandmother after both of his older sisters disappeared when he was younger for unknown reasons. Backstory Joseph was born on September 20, 2002 to Samuel Parks and Elise Kagami. At the age of 5, he moved to Evergreen, Oregon where he met his best friend, Rosa. He never met his older sisters but was aware of their existence due to tales passed on by his grandmother. Currently, Joseph is the Salutatorian of Evergreen High and is behind Rosa, who is the Valedictorian. Appearance Joseph is a tall young man. He has pale skin which causes other people to think that he is of Scandinavian descent. He believed this fact until his grandmother revealed to him that he wasn't. Joseph has short, spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. His bangs cover portions of his forehead. He wears various outfit over the course of the series but his most commonly seen outfit is a navy blue hoodie and black pants. In his battle gear, he wears a long-sleeved hunter's jacket that is silver in coloration with a brown leather hunter's vest on top. Above it, he wears a long billowing dark blue hooded cape that reaches down to his ankles. On his forearms are silver vambraces with a hidden dart launcher inside of it. He wears long black pants and sound muffling boots. Personality WIP Joseph is an outgoing extrovert who can pretty much get along with anyone. He is what Rosa refers to as a "social chameleon" as he is able to fit into nearly any sort of social situation. Due to his personality, Joseph is fairly popular at his school. A stark contrast to his friend, Rosa, as other people look at the two. The most common comparison made between them refers to Rosa as a dark raven that stays away from everyone while Joseph is a white swan that everyone flocks to. Most people who knew his parents state that he is more like Karina despite looking like Samuel. When it was discovered that Rosa was the Ever-Being, Joseph stuck with her despite the dangers that came with being associated with her. He is very loyal to her, calling her his best friend and vowing to never leave her side. He also strives to be powerful to be able to better protect her from threats that might come for both them and for her. Joseph has mixed feelings about his sisters seeing as they practically abandoned him but he gives Zoe the benefit of the doubt as she did not have much of a choice in Nyx's decision to leave him on Materia. Despite the fact that he often berates his friend for her antics, he, nevertheless, finds himself laughing at all of her pranks. Combat Parameter Gauge Vol I CPG Score Base Transcendence Primal Transcendence Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C | At least 6-C | Low 6-B with Transcendence | 6-B |'5-B' with Primal Transcendence | 2-B Name: Joseph Kagami Parks, Joe, Jojo, and Joey (By Rosa), Cup of Joe, Rosa's "More than a Friend" (By Sara and Fer) Origin: 'Shardsverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age:'17 (Vol 1) '''Classification: '''Human, Mage, Hunter '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic (Joseph was born with large amounts of mana that was inherited from his parents, especially his father who was a member of the Kagami Family, a family of combat mages born with extremely powerful magic. Joseph, unlike Zoe who is an Elementalist, is a shamanist. He manipulates the natural forces and the life forces of other beings. Joseph can summon the spirits of animals he has killed as well as create elemental golems. He also knows Elemental Magic such as Lightning and Air.), Electromancy (Joseph specializes in Electromancy, a magic involving the use of electricity. He is able to control and channel electricity in the form of attacks and even defense as he is seen shrouding himself in an electrical barrier field to deflect attacks.), Magnetism Manipulation (Can manipulate magnetic fields, allowing him to control magnetic metals.), Animism (Joseph can infuse life energy into inanimate objects, creating golems to fight for him.), Astral Manipulation (As a Shamanist, Joseph can draw power from the Spirit Plane of Seretaro, the God of Wisdom, and use astral-infused mana in combat.), Summoning (Joseph can summon the spirits of beings that he has slain to aid him.), Flight via Skyline Predator, Aeromancy (Joseph can use Air-Based magic but utilizes it for defensive purposes.), Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel/Teleportation (The Phase Spell is capable of allowing mages to travel between dimensions.), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Skilled Archer, Skilled Swordsman |-|With the Hunter's Gaze= Information Analysis, Limited Precognition (With the Hunter's Gaze, Joseph can analyze the heartbeats, breathing, and mannerisms of other people, even the most minute of mannerisms, and allows him to predict their next move with terrifying accuracy. Asta has banned him from using the Hunter's Gaze during their Conquest matches in the Tabletop Club.), Enhanced Vision via the Hunter's Gaze (Joseph can see extremely vast distances with the Hunter's Gaze, with his left eye becoming akin to an extremely powerful scope. The farthest Joseph can currently see is 2.5 kilometers. The Hunter's Gaze also allows him to see heat signatures, making him able to see opponents that are hidden.), Petrification (A sub-power of his Eye, known as the Gorgon's Stare. It allows Joseph to temporarily petrify his opponents in place by creating a durable coating of mana around their entire form.), Awaken Power via the Hunter's Eye: Eagle's Vision and Sniper Mode (Joseph's eyes are enhanced to the point where he can see even the most minute twitch that a person can make before they move. He is able to see at an increased distance of up to 5 to 7 km. He can also detect extremely small changes in color and light and can see extremely well in the dark.) Resistance to Illusion Manipulation (Joseph can see through illusions with his Hunter's Gaze) and Perception Manipulation (Joseph is highly resistant to magic involving perception.) |-|With Primal Magic Sapphire= Water Manipulation (With Primal Magic Sapphire, Joseph gained immense control over water itself, allowing him to command and shape it effortlessly. Joseph can also utilize water to directly harm non-corporeal beings), Hope Manipulation (As Saphira also governs and embodies the concept of Hope, Joseph, as a user of Primal Sapphire, can control and manipulate the concept of hope to a degree to the point where he can remove all hope from his opponents' sending them into such despair that they can be driven to suicide.), Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Joseph is capable of controlling the concept of Abyss which is linked to the concept of Ocean, allowing him to somewhat control the void.), Existence Erasure via Abyss Concept (Joseph was able to erase Balberith from existence using the Abyss Concept.), Weather Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Joseph can control inter and intracellular fluids, allowing him to control blood. He is not limited to blood but can also control other cells in the body due to them containing some form of liquid inside of them.), Body Control via Blood Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid Low; Can force his cells to rapidly divide and clot his blood, healing any wounds that would normally leave severe scarring.) |-|Transcendence= All previous powers enhanced greatly |-|Primal Transcendence= All previous powers enhanced immensely Attack Potency :Small Town Level(Managed to fight off one of Taran's most powerful flesh golems which was well on its way to leveling the entire town of Aurbis. He managed to drive Zeta off after she defeated Rosa albeit she was weakened from her battle with her. Can create a large rain of arrows that is able to damage large portions of an entire city easily.)| At least Island Level (Fought and damaged Isabella Erodan during the Celestial Tournament but ultimately lost in the end.)|'Small Country Level' (Should be comparable to Transcendent Rosa. Rosa was able to fight off a non-serious Taran. Joseph was able to trade blows with Zoe during a sparring match. Nearly fought evenly with Asta, albeit she was holding back her strength.) | Country Level (Fought Eria, a high ranking member of the Cult of Obsidian and the subordinate of his older sister evenly. Eria was casting a spell capable of wiping Illoran off the map several times over.) | Planet Level '''(After reaching Primal Transcendence, Joseph was able to fight on equal levels with Base Taran, who with his magic, could pull the moon down and slam it onto the Earth at the end of Vol 2.) | '''Multiverse Level (By the end of the series, Joseph, following his training with the God Eterion, was able to fight on even terms with Taran Estus in his Transcended Form and defeated him. With Primal Magic Sapphire, Joseph was able to severely damage Primus in his battle with Taran, shaking the very realm down to its base.) Speed: Subsonic|'Massively Hypersonic'|'Massively Hypersonic' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class|'Small Country Class'|'Small Moon Class' Durability: Small Town Level|'Small Country Level'|'Small Moon Level' Stamina: Peak Human Range: Extended Melee Range to Several Hundred Meters (Can strike targets several hundred meters away)|'Several Hundred Meters to a few thousand kilometers with Spells'|'Multiversal with Teleportation' Standard Equipment: *'Skyline Predator': Skyline Predator is Joseph's bow. The bow is made of an extremely durable yet light metal known as Hydronium. The bow splits into two curved shortswords and which can channel magic through them. Intelligence: '''While he is behind Rosa, Joseph is the Salutatorian of his school. He has good grasp at concepts in both academia and magic allowing him to learn complex spells mostly affiliated with the Lightning Element. He learned archery from a teacher at the town of Aurbis, learning how to hit the target, just the target, after a few hits and eventually evolved to be a fairly good archer. Though not as good at strategy as Sara, Joseph is capable of coming up with multi-step plans complete with backups given the information presented to him. This has led him to be offered a position in the school's chess club. '''Weaknesses: '''His weakness comes in the form of Rosa as he will gladly jump in harm's way to save her. His abandonment issues can also be turned against him which can mess with his mental state, making him sloppy in battle, allowing people to defeat him. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imperium Arrow': An arrow made of pure lightning. It has enough destructive power to punch a hole through a wall. *'Arrow Storm': Creates one arrow which splits into several different arrows. *'Summoning: Iaveis': Joseph summons a massive dragon comprised of pure lightning to fight alongside him. *'Transcendence': A heightened state that can be achieved by mages through training or perilous situations. This state boosts the user's magical and physical capabilities about five to ten times greater than their normal limits. Key: Base|'Transcended'|'Primal Transcended' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Astral Users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Water Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Students Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Humans